It is often difficult for parties to meet up at a location, such as a restaurant, as one party may be waiting while the other party is late. However, mobile telephones and other related modern technology often include geo-location or navigation that allows an individual's location to be known. The present invention provides a system and method whereby parties attempting to meet at a location can be provided with the other individuals estimated time arrival, among other useful pieces of information. For related systems see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0306366 to Trussel, published Dec. 15, 2011, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0226453 to Trussel, published Aug. 29, 2013, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0129135 to Holden, published May 8, 2014, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0204676 to Hindi, published Aug. 8, 2013, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference.